


A Comrade in Need

by isamariposa



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Het and Slash, Light-Hearted, M/M, Name-Calling, Sex Pollen, Slapping, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isamariposa/pseuds/isamariposa
Summary: Boris has had a raging erection for hours. Valery tries to help the best he can. Ulana saves the day.or;Radiation as sex pollen.





	A Comrade in Need

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been sitting on this fic since mid July and only shared it with a select few. 
> 
> It’s lighthearted and very much intended to be humorous and taken as such. In no way does it reflect my understanding of the dreadful and very real-world effects of radiation poisoning etc. I wanted to write gratuitous smut for the ot3 so I used something like the sex pollen trope. I hope there are enough like-minded people in this fandom that will enjoy it, and if not, please hit the back-button. I am an old, already have my VIP ticket to hell, and have made my peace with it :)
> 
> Omniscient POV, hopefully the head-hopping feels organic.

* * *

Valery went on and on about the perimeter but Boris simply couldn't focus. He tried sitting differently. He adjusted himself discreetly in his trousers. He tried to think of something unpleasant (and these days, there was unpleasantness to think of in droves). But nothing, it would just not go away. He couldn't remember the last time this happened. Probably half a century ago, when he was still a boy.

Valery, on the other hand, could tell something was out of sorts with him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, so earnestly that Boris gave in. How much more embarrassing could things get? They shared a decontamination shower one day - Valery had all but gawked at his dick. 

"Hm. I don't know what's the matter with me. I've been like this all day for no reason," he said, and shifted his chair away from the table so that Valery could see his predicament.

Valery's eyes grew wide. The bulge was... very noticeable. 

"Oh," he said. His face grew red - which made Boris all the more embarrassed.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "It's very unusual at my age or I wouldn't bring it up. But it's been going on for hours and I just..."

"For _ hours _? For god's sake, Boris. That can't be healthy. You, you should, um, maybe go do something about it."

"Do you think it's the radiation?" Boris asked, sounding lost.

Valery was trying to light a cigarette with trembling hands. He paused, considering it. 

"I guess it could be a side effect? I've heard the opposite, actually, but you never know. Maybe Khomyuk would know more...?"

Boris let out a strangled whimper. "Don't talk about her."

Valery almost dropped his cigarette. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize. Uh, I mean. It could be a side effect, I suppose."

"How come it hasn't happened to you, then?"

"Every body reacts in a different way," Valery said, in his professor's voice, which earned him an exasperated sigh from Boris. 

"I'd feel better if you had it too," he grumbled. 

"S-sorry. Not at the moment," Valery said. "But really, go. I can wait. You'll probably feel better."

Boris got up with a sigh, a little stiffly. Valery tried not to stare at it - at him - as he walked out of the room.

Valery went through three cigarettes trying not to think of what was happening in the next room before he gave in and put his head in his hands. This town was making them all crazier by the day. While he didn't have Boris's more explicit problem, he'd been plagued incessantly by thoughts of a sexual nature. Seeing Boris in the decontamination shower... well, that was definitely an awakening. Not to mention Ulana - he'd walked in on her changing. But at least his... unnatural thirst was manifested in his mind only, not as _ graphically _ as Boris.

He glanced at his watch. Forty minutes. That was... a rather long time, wasn't it? Did it take longer when one got older? Boris was over fifteen years older but surely it couldn't be that much different. Valery had noticed that for himself after reaching 40 or so there was less of the urgency of his teenage years, allowing him to take a more sedate, enjoyable pace. Not that he did it often anyway. Maybe once a month. It was just something he didn't have on his mind most days. Well, until _ very _ recently at least. The moment he arrived in Pripyat he'd started doing it every two days. Every day, really. Hm. That was peculiar, wasn't it? Maybe Boris's radiation ideas weren't so outlandish. The smoke made him cough a little.

Anyway, maybe it just took longer when one got older? Should he... check that Boris was okay? God, but barging in on him, interrupting him? Valery would be mortified. But at Boris's age, he could maybe have a heart attack or something. Valery put out the cigarette and decided it to make his way to Boris's room.

Meanwhile, in his room, Boris had attempted everything. He did try to be quick about it, but it felt dry and uninspired. He tried spit, then, but it dried it out faster than the pace of his strokes. There was no lotion to be had in his room (he did wonder, briefly, if Khomyuk might not have some in her room, and that was almost, almost enough to reach a breakthrough, but it sadly didn't come to fruition). He was beginning to grow desperate enough to consider soap when there was a knock on his door.

"Boris, is everything okay in there?" Valery asked from the other room.

Boris went to the door and swung it open in frustration. "What do you think!"

Valery gasped: Boris was entirely naked. He'd thought - well, he tried not to imagine it, but he thought Boris would simply undo his trousers and have a go at it, not that he'd undress completely. How eccentric of him. And actually, Valery had all those thoughts about one good minute after Boris opened the door, because in the moment, he could not tear his gaze from Boris's cock, still erect and... very large in size. He'd seen it soft in the decontamination unit, which had surprised him but he assumed he was a shower, not a grower. He never thought - well, it's not like he _ thought _ about it a lot, but he certainly hadn't suspected how huge Boris was when erect.

"I, uh, sorry, I worried... big. A lot, I mean! I was worried a lot. Still no luck?"

Boris stepped away from the door, as if to let him through. Valery thought he definitely needed a cigarette for this but went in anyway, closing the door behind him. For a 67 year old, Boris certainly had a healthy body, down to his very functioning cock. Because yes, apparently in this god-forsaken town, one went inside one's colleagues rooms to discuss their raging erections. Yes, just another night in Pripyat. Boris sat himself in bed, looking pained.

"Did you think of nice things?" Valery asked, unsure if he should sit next to him or what.

Boris glared at him. "Of course I did. Berlin, 1957. A German woman named Grethel. That one has never failed me before."

"Oh?" Valery asked, unsure how to keep the conversation casual and patting himself for a cigarette - but he'd sadly left them in the other room. 

"Do you mind?" Boris asked and when Valery shook his head, looking a little stunned, he gave himself a few strokes. "She had the best tits I've seen on this earth. We fucked all night long. Front, back, everything."

"Oh," Valery said again, now certain his face was red, and apparently unable to stop looking at Boris's cock as he picked up the pace. 

"So good. But nothing, it's not enough. I just need... I thought maybe I needed some variety. So I started thinking of Khomyuk's tits."

"What? You've seen her tits too?"

"No!" Boris stopped stroking himself. "What do you mean, 'too'? Did _ you _ see her naked? Are you two fucking?"

"No, no, no," Valery stuttered. "N-not fucking. I walked in on her changing. It was an accident. She still slapped me for staring, though," he added, with a nervous laugh.

"Ah," Boris whimpered, and resumed stroking himself. "She _ would._ Did it hurt?"

"It was a good slap," Valery told him, a little conspiratorially. 

Boris didn't think it was possible to get harder than he was, but a suffocatingly pleasant rush of blood made him feel more engorged. He never realized how appealing it would be to be slapped by Khomyuk. He could picture it: her little angry face and the sting of her palm on his cheek. He wondered if she would object to being slapped back. He moaned.

"Tell me more. What were they like?"

"Really?" Valery asked. "Khomyuk?"

"Shut up and tell me what they were like!"

"Big! Good looking. I don't know. Big. Brown nipples." Boris moaned harder. "Is it working?"

"Well, I won't know unless you keep going, so keep the fuck going, would you?"

Valery sighed and sat himself on the bed, next to Boris. There wasn't much more to say, to his chagrin, actually. A part of him that he tried to shush several times in the subsequent days had half-hoped that Ulana would invite him to stay in that time instead of throwing him out of her room.

"She tried to cover herself with her hands," he said, closing his eyes to remember better. "But they couldn't cover the whole breasts. She has rather small hands, have you noticed? So they couldn't hide everything, only her nipples. They were, uh, they were erect when I walked in. Perky. Big, too. I'd have... I'd have loved, I would love to touch them, actually. To suck them."

Valery cleared his throat and opened his eyes to adjust himself in his trousers. Oh, look at that, he was getting aroused too. 

"You too!" Boris said, excitedly. "It's not just me!"

"I don't think this is the radiation," Valery said. "I'll go to my room."

"What! Why? Please stay."

Boris requested it without thinking, but when he said it out loud he realized the implications of what he was saying. They stared at each other, aware that it was terribly unusual, if not outright improper. Valery was the first one to recover. If Boris wanted him there, he had nothing to worry about, did he?

"Look, if I'm going to stay, I'm not doing this alone."

"W-what do you mean?" Boris stuttered.

Valery took a deep breath and grabbed Boris's free hand to place it on his crotch.

"What?" Boris repeated, wide-eyed. 

Valery let go of him, a little panicked. "What, you've never done this?"

"No! Have you?"

"Well, yes. In university. Fuck. I thought this is where this was going eventually. I mean, you let me in your room."

Boris would have thought this conversation would make him go soft, but it had the opposite effect. Now that Valery suggested it, he couldn't think of anything else. It made his mouth go dry. Before Valery could think of bolting out, he grabbed his hand and led it to his cock. Valery looked a little startled, but closed his grip around it with a firmness that make Boris choke.

"Better?" Valery whispered and gave him a jerk. Women always held it too soft, but Valery... Valery knew how to do it exactly right.

"Ngh," was all that Boris could answer.

"Do you want me to keep talking about Ulana?"

"Don't know." Boris was rather preoccupied with the hand on his cock, but he figured it wouldn't hurt. "Yes?"

"If she were here," Valery said, and closed his eyes. "If she were here, she'd be giving directions. Trying to tell me I was doing this all wrong."

"Annoying woman," Boris moaned. "How I'd like to fuck her into silence."

"I don't think she'd let you."

"I wasn't going to ask her opinion," Boris said, hoarsely.

It was Valery's turn to groan. He undid his trousers with his free hand, a little clumsily, enough to give himself a tug. Boris watched him, but made no move to touch him. He felt hornier than he'd been in decades but that still seemed a difficult line to cross, even with Valery giving him the best handjob he'd ever had. Valery's hardening cock was appealing, as cocks went, Boris supposed. Thin and slightly curved to the side. He reached out hesitantly, rubbing the tip, unhooding him, and Valery bucked into his hand eagerly to full hardness.

"She's only two doors away," Valery whispered, stroking Boris harder. "At this hour, she's probably in bed."

"I bet she sleeps in her underwear," Boris said. "Fuck, can't you call her? Do you think she'd come here?"

Valery stared at him, shocked for a moment, and then flashed him a sly grin. "Have her come here, so I can watch you fuck her?"

"I need this. I'll burst if I don't fuck something."

"Well, you could fuck _ me_," Valery said, and Boris gasped in disbelief.

"Good grief! What the fuck did you get up to in university?" he mumbled. "Where was this, Moscow?"

"Yes!" Valery said with a nervous laugh. "Drunken, socially awkward students in close quarters is fertile ground for depravity. Didn't it make it to my file?"

"No!" Boris said, staring at him some more. "Your file is spotless. It said you had a girlfriend back then."

Valery laughed again, a little shyly. "I did! But she was after."

It would be technically the same, Boris supposed, as fucking a woman in the ass. He licked his lips, considering it. But a pussy? Maybe less tight, but so good, so wet.

"Khomyuk first," he whimpered. 

"Tsk, tsk," Valery said, with a more tremulous smile. "Thinking of a brilliant scientist like a _ thing _ to fuck on a whim. She won't like that, you know."

"I'll fuck her until she likes it."

Valery let out half a laugh, half a moan. The phone was next to the bed. Without letting go of Boris's cock, he leaned over him to dial.

"Khomyuk," she answered after the second ring. 

She sounded a little breathless, which gave Valery pause. Boris slapped his thigh, because he'd stopped touching him, so Valery picked up the pace again, barely holding back a moan.

"Ulana," Valery said. "Were you awake?"

"Yes," she said. "Fuck this town. I can't think straight. I was trying to _ relax._"

Something about the way she said it made Valery raise an eyebrow. He gave Boris a knowing glance.

"I'm in Shcherbina's room," he said. "We're trying to solve a difficult problem. We could use your assistance."

"Now? Look, Valery..."

"Yes, _ now._" Boris bit his lips not to laugh. Valery could sound incredibly bossy at times. "You're the only one who can help."

He hung up before she could protest more. 

Unbeknownst to them, Ulana was having a similar predicament. She'd been wet all day, and the more she touched herself, the wetter she seemed to be. She dismissed it as some hormonal fluke, but after the longest masturbation session she'd had in recent memory, it still hadn't abated one bit. So to have Valery pester her about work at one in the morning, when she was rubbing herself raw, was rather infuriating. She threw a dress on, not bothering with panties, because she'd already ruined two that day.

Valery opened the door. In his underwear. Ulana stared - his erection was impossible not to notice under his briefs.

"What the fuck," she said, and Valery opened the door wider, to reveal a naked Shcherbina on the bed - looking rather shy, come to think of it. "What the fuck," she said again.

He was... _ enormous._ It made her mouth water at once. And not just her mouth. 

"Please," Valery said. "I've done all that I could. Won't you help a comrade in need?"

Later, Ulana would wonder why the hell she stepped in the room in the first place. But there was something in Shcherbina's gaze that was appealingly filthy - and in her state, impossible to resist.

"What's this, then?" she asked, her voice already unsteady, drawn to the bed as if in a trance.

"We think it could be the radiation," Valery said, behind her. He'd never touched her before, but now he was resting a hand on the small of her back, making her shiver. "It's been going on for hours, apparently."

"Hours? Fuck. I suppose, I suppose it could be the radiation, yes."

She licked her lips, not even aware of what she was saying anymore. Boris's tip was red and wet with precome. 

"And you did all that you could?" she asked. Valery nodded, looking devious. She'd never noticed that kind of look on him. "Show me."

Ulana watched as Valery moved closer to Shcherbina - well, to Boris, she supposed. She couldn't go on calling him that after seeing his erect cock, swollen and twitching with interest as Valery began stroking him. He did it almost clinically, as if demonstrating something to her.

"Yes, well, I can see why that didn't work," she said, scolding a little, and Valery and Boris exchanged a knowing glance and laughed. "Maybe there's something else we can try."

Boris watched, mesmerized as Ulana neared the bed. He gasped as she knelt in front of him, already licking her lips in anticipation. Her grip was softer than Valery's, but when her mouth closed around his dick and started bobbing up and down it was difficult to think straight.

"You're good at this," Valery said, sounding impressed. Ulana glanced at him with her cock still in Boris's mouth. He'd removed his underwear right now, and was stroking himself as he watched.

"Are you next?" she asked, an eyebrow raised, but Boris grabbed her by the hair and pushed her back down towards his cock. 

"Not a bloody chance," he said, roughly, and if she was annoyed at the way he'd pushed her down, she now felt herself quiver at his commanding tone. "Get this off," he said, tugging up at her dress.

"Which is it, take your dress off or keeping sucking my cock?" Ulana asked, defiantly. "I thought I was doing you a favor here."

"You'll do us all a favor if you remove your dress," Valery said, moving closer. "Boris has given your tits a lot of thought, apparently."

She tried to tell him to come help her with the dress, but Boris pushed her down again. Annoyed, Ulana slapped his thigh. 

"Stop that," she said.

"Oh, really?" Boris said, tugging harder at her hair.

By this time, Valery was kneeling next to her, undoing the front buttons of the dress, and began sliding it off her shoulders. Both men sucked in a deep breath as they realized she wasn't wearing any underwear. Valery couldn't help noticing the moistness on her thigh.

"Already?" he whispered in her ear, as well as he could, because Boris was insisting she move up and down on his cock again. 

Valery slid a hand between her legs, stroking the soft, warm flesh there, and marveling at how wet she was. Even though she was kneeling, Ulana parted her thighs to let him work there, shuddering under his touches and moaning against Boris's cock.

"Boris," Valery said. "You have to fuck her, she's so wet, so wet."

Boris grabbed Ulana under the chin. "What do you say, Khomyuk?"

"You have some nerve to call me that right now."

"What should I call you, then?" he asked, making her stand. "_ Ulana _?"

"Yes," she whispered, straddling him with her thighs. "Ulana."

"Ulana," Boris repeated, and grabbed her hips to make her sink into his cock.

She blinked, gasping in shock as he slid more into her. 

It was not just the length, but the thickness. Ulana wondered, briefly, how it was that his hand was also touching one breast when he still had his iron grip on her hips, keeping her down firmly, but through a haze she realized it was Valery, sitting next to Boris and fondling her nipples with telling enthusiasm. His other hand slid between them, stroking her clit in circles. Boris made her move on his cock, and she considered, for a brief moment, begging them to stop, because too many things were happening at once and she was losing her focus quite fast. But she wantonly stayed silent, letting Boris dictate the pace and Valery work on the finer details. They made a maddeningly good team - but then again, it was nothing she didn't know before, even if these were circumstances she'd never imagined before. Or at least, not in this much detail.

"Do you like it?" Boris asked, looking straight at her as she fucked herself on him and feeling her cunt quivering around his cock. "I thought you would. You little hussy."

A reflex, really: Ulana slapped him. Boris turned his head with the hit but then smiled at her darkly.

"Hussy," he repeated, and grabbed her wrist before she could move it again.

"Boris," Valery warned, but he had to move back because Ulana began squirming furiously, trying to free herself from Boris's grip.

"What's the matter? You don't like being called that?" Boris egged on.

"No, you ass, don't call me that."

"You're _ my _ hussy," he said, and crushed their mouths together in a kiss.

That was quite possibly the most arousing thing Valery had ever seen in his life. He had to take a deep breath as he watched them snog in front of him, Ulana still on Boris's cock, still trying to free her wrist, biting at his lips, and yet kissing him back fiercely. He stroked himself helplessly until Boris put an end to the kiss and stood up, lifting Ulana with him.

"Enough," he growled. "I'm going to fuck you now."

Even Valery could see how Ulana shivered from head to toe when she heard him. Boris threw her on the bed and climbed on it himself, but Ulana, either playfully or defiantly still tried to crawl away from him. She crawled away on all fours, towards the edge, but that was her mistake: Boris grabbed her hips and pushed her down against the mattress.

"Yes," he said. "Just like that."

He made her lose his balance when he entered her, now having her more bent with her weight to the front rather than in all fours. Ulana moaned. With each of his thrusts Boris made her sink further into the bed until she was lying flat on it, with only her hips slightly raised as he entered her over and over again. 

"Is that it?" she egged on, through gritted teeth and between moans. "Just in and out? Anything else in your repertoire?"

Boris looked discomfited for a moment but then reached around to rub her vigorously as he continued fucking her mercilessly, and Ulana's moans reached new heights.

She was so loud, Valery thought, too loud. Every time Boris thrust inside her she let out a ragged shout. Valery moved closer to her, thinking of maybe putting a hand on her mouth, or maybe of kissing her, but when he made his way there he realized the bed was at the right height if he bent his knees slightly. He pressed his cock to her lips, gingerly.

Ulana opened her eyes to find Valery's cock in front of her, hard and wet from his precome. Any hope for coherence from her was irretrievably lost, because all of her body was focused on the way Boris's cock was going in and out of her, but still, she was able to press a lick to Valery's expectant cock. Shcherbina hadn't wanted her to suck him, she remembered, and somehow she managed to glance up at Valery mischievously. He stroked her hair, unexpectedly gentle. 

Ulana let her mouth open and her jaw slack so that he could fuck her like that - fucked from the two ends, Valery in her mouth and Boris in her cunt. Boris seemed to pick up his pace then, probably when he saw them. Ulana closed her eyes, shuddering from head to toe as her orgasm overtook her, blinding for an exquisite moment. At some point, she felt the taste of Valery's come on her lips and she swallowed it in two breaths. Then she heard Boris groan and finally, finally still inside her. 

Valery climbed on the bed to recover, crawling next to Ulana. They made quite the picture. Ulana, lying face down, hair undone, legs still spread, some come in the corner of her mouth and between her thighs. Boris, sitting up, face red, trying to catch his breath - looking both stunned and relieved that he had finally managed to come. Valery stroked Ulana's back softly, unsure when he'd next get a chance to be this close to her and be allowed to touch her.

"For the record, I don't think there's any scientific basis to affirm this was caused by the radiation," she said, sounding done in.

"No," Valery agreed. "But maybe we need to investigate this more thoroughly in the days to come. What do you think, Boris?"

"Oh, fuck yes," Boris said, still trying to catch his breath.

  



End file.
